guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Flexi
When you want to make a comment on an article (like "I'm pretty sure he has Blessed Light..."), please use the article's talk page (the tab at the top that says "Discussion"). Also, please sign your comments by typing four tildes ~~~~ at the end. Thanks! —Dr Ishmael 16:58, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your help, by the way, much appreciated RandomTime 17:00, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok thanks Ishamel :) will use that next time :) thanks random Flexi 18:43, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Flexi, be honored for you now have permission to have this: on your user page —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Pyron ( ) . :Another note: Have a look at our Style and Formatting guidelines when creating a new page, that's an easily-copyable standard to help create various pages, and when you upload an image, can you give it a more descriptive name than just GWxxx.jpg, you can change it easily in the "name" tab of the upload box, and it really helps, if we didn't have this policy, it'd be a mess, as everyone would be uploading over other images. RandomTime 20:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :the more i get into wiki the more rules come >< Pryon 20:36, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, they're more guidelines to make it look neater. You've been doing a great job RandomTime 21:05, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks pyron. yeh k will do random. thats just the name they come up as when i screenie them. i will check out that page ;) Flexi 19:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Screenies I was wondering how you got such good screenies of enemies. Whenever I try it, it always ends up badly with the red damage thing (that you get in first person) all over my screen. Does anyone have any tips on how to make my screenies better? Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC)